


The Giant and The Fae

by AJDiamond



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Other: See Story Notes, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Loki lives deep within the woods just outside of Asgard, no one knows of him and he wants to keep it that way for the rest of his existence. However, those plans are demolished when an Asgardian giant one day ventures into his neck of the woods and discovers his peaceful abode...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 222
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	The Giant and The Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thank you for checking out my story. This is my first ever bang and I've been so excited to share my work with everyone. This story was originally was supposed to be a short and sweet, but somehow it turned out to be, well, this. Lol. I hope you all enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Extra tags because Ao3 didn't allow me to do custom tags for some reason: Very brief mentions of lactation, breeding, and squirting. So, if that irks you, feel free to skip to the end!

Loki lives quietly in the woods just outside of Asgard. He is quite content in his little home that is tucked back in the deepest part of the woods. It’s quiet and safe, not able to be seen by the naked eye of an Asgardian. No one disturbs him and he disturbs no one. 

No one actually knows of Loki’s existence, and he would very much like to keep it that way. No, Loki isn’t some hermit residing in the woods. Loki is a fae, a mythical creature that parents would tell their children about in storybooks at night. There were many tales told about Loki’s kind, but none were true, or accurate. Nor were there, in fact, any myths about Loki himself. Hundreds of years he has lived, and he would continue to live thousands more, just like this. Alone, secluded from everyone else, especially the Asgardians. 

Loki knew little about the Asgardians, just that they appeared one day out of the blue and they are large beings. The men especially so. So who knows what the Asgardians would do with him if he were ever found. They might bring harm to him, clip his beautiful wings, experiment on him to find out how he is able to do magic, even crush him easily with their bare hands. 

It frightens Loki to think what they would possibly do. 

* * *

Early one morning Loki found himself low on food supplies, specifically his favorite berries. Of course, he could easily wait until his sedir was strong enough for him to magically will them into existence, but his stomach loudly protested against the idea. Loki had dreamed of eating those plump, juicy, lingonberries, he could delay his breakfast for them.

Loki takes up his basket, sheathes his daggers in their holders on the side of his hip, and flutters out his door. It’s a short distance from his home to the lingonberries, but he refuses to take any chances. As he flutters around, Loki finds other delicacies of the woods along the way to his destination; wild cherries, partridge berries, bee balm, mayapples, and wild leek. The wild leek would do wonderfully in his supper tonight. 

Upon approaching the full, thriving bush of lingonberries, Loki is startled by a booming cry. Is it a cry of an Asgardian? No one has ever gone this deep into the woods before. Loki swallows audibly, and quickly begins to survey his surroundings. He sees nothing, no one but he knows that the source of the cry is close by. Loki’s mind is racing and he can hear his heart pounding in his ears. He should turn back now, while he has the chance, before whatever is out here finds him. 

Loki hastily fills his basket with lingonberries and just as hastily flutters away when he hears dry leaves and tree twigs crunch and crack behind him. 

* * *

Loki isn’t able to sleep well that night, the cry of whomever was out there in the woods with him this morning still fresh in his mind, echoing in his ears. A spell of protection has been cast over his house, but Loki fears it isn’t enough. What if the creature is stronger than one small fae’s magic? What if the creature came bursting through his door right this very moment? 

Loki has never been so scared in all of his years living in this realm. Why did someone decide to come this far? He is at peace here and only wishes to continue to live as such! 

  
“The stupid, dull creature!” Loki murmurs, tears in his eyes. He’s so exhausted and frustrated that he can’t help but sob. “Stay away from my home!” 

* * *

Sleep does eventually take Loki, he does not remember when, but he feels that it was just before the sun had begun to peek through his window. It feels like only moments later when he’s startled awake, the same loud cry from the previous day being the source. Loki quickly stumbles to his feet, his knees buckling madly. He finds he has no strength to try to ascend with his wings. 

The cry is closer this time, closer to his house. The creature is going to find him now, it is going to find him and do gods knows what! Loki covers his mouth with a trembling hand and backs away in a corner. He’s weak due to the lack of sleep he had gotten the previous night, and his sedir is weak due to his protection spell. He didn’t even know if it was still in effect. Loki hopes it is, he truly, truly hopes it is, because if it isn’t, then this may be his end. 

Loki hears heavy footsteps beginning to approach, and he’s frozen, wide eyed and trembling. He wraps his other arm around himself, trying to feel some sort of security, some sort of protection, but it’s failing him… miserably. This is it, the day he is going to be no more, the day that he has feared more than any other. 

If only he hadn’t been a runt, weak in comparison to the rest of the fae, perhaps he would be safe at this very moment, not getting ready to…

“What’s this? A cottage?” a low voice questions outside his door. “Someone is living out here in this wood?” 

Loki’s heart is racing in his chest, it feels so hard to breathe now. Tears slip down his cheeks as he looks towards the door, watching for the handle to make any sudden movement. He lets out a soft whimper when it does begin to turn and the door begins to slowly creak open. Loki shuts his eyes and continues to hopelessly tremble in the corner. 

The protection spell is too weak… This is it...

“Thor! What are you doing? We have to get back to Asgard with our find!” someone shouts. 

“But, I— !” 

“C’mon! I’m not going to lug this all back to home by myself!” 

A loud, annoyed groan escapes the intruder’s lips, “I’m coming, I’m coming. Gods, don't have a cow.” 

The door abruptly shuts, but Loki still senses that the intruder, ‘Thor,’ is still standing there, still wanting to come in. 

_‘Please, go away. Please, go away. Please, go away!’_ Loki silently begs. His heart can’t take much more of this!

As if ‘Thor’ hears his silent plea, Loki finally hears him turn and begin to go on his way. He lets out the breath he had been holding in and keeps his arms wrapped tightly around him. When Loki is sure that ‘Thor’ and his companion are far enough away, Loki begins to sob. The life as he has known it is slowly beginning to crumble apart before his very eyes. 

An Asgardian has found him.

* * *

‘Thor’ is undoubtedly going to be coming back. Loki knows not the day or hour, but he knows that the Asgardian will be back. Heavens only know what he is to do when the human does return. 

But Loki will not cower in the corner like last time, no, he is going to protect himself and his home with a brutal fight. Asgardian or not, giant or not, if Loki is going to die, he may as well die fighting. 

The fae lies silently in his bed, listening… waiting. His daggers laid on his bedside table, blades pointed away from him so he could quickly wield them if need be. There were times Loki would begin to nod off, his body tired and weary from lack of any rest, but just as soon as he would nod off he shook himself back awake again. 

However, at some point during the night, Loki fell asleep and didn’t wake back up again until the following morning. He was not awakened by a loud cry, but by birds chirping outside his window and the sound of rain pattering on his roof.

Loki sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He feels so refreshed and renewed, sleep had been something that he’d desperately needed. Loki flutters his wings as he makes his way to the front door, surely the Asgardians were not out in this weather, in the rain. He slowly opens the door, peeking out to make sure the coast is clear and sighs with relief when he sees no one there. 

Perhaps today would be peaceful, just as it always has been.

* * *

Not only was that day peaceful, but the next few days are too. It’s been raining for four days straight, and it seems the Asgardians were not fond of being in the rain. Loki has never been more thankful for the rain that poured down from the heavens—it’s a shield for him as he continues to gain his sedir back. 

Loki feels safe in his own home again, and everything feels right with the world. 

Praise the gods for the rain.

* * *

Loki sips on his cup of lilac tea, watching on as the rain continues to come down. It has been raining for a week straight now, and still no signs of ‘Thor’ or any of the other Asgardians. Even if they did come along he is able to cast a spell of protection for days at a time now—he has definitely learned his lesson about using large amounts of sedir carelessly for things that didn’t require him to use it. But, then again, he never expected for some brutes to stumble upon his home.

“Is Asgard that boring, that they must poke their noses in someone else’s home?” Loki scoffs softly to himself. “How sad.” 

* * *

Another week of rain passes and Loki still has seen no sign of the Asgardians. No one has tried to break into his home since the last time he’s heard them. He begins to feel like he’s done something to gain the favor of the gods and they are now rewarding him for whatever he has done. 

But then, without warning, Loki’s door begins to creak open. At first, he thought it was only the wind, but upon the door opening further, Loki sees that he is mistaken. He springs from his seat, knocking it over in the process. It’s much too late for him to cast the protection spell, but it’s not too late to blast him with his wind or put a dagger to his throat. 

“Away from here, brute! Or die where you stand!” Loki spits with wings fluttering fiercely and hands glowing bright green with sedir. 

The brute raises his hands in surrender, staring at Loki with wide eyes and mouth agape. Loki slowly begins to lower his hands upon looking at the ‘brute.’ He’s big, tall, not even able to fit in his doorway. He’s also… kind of… beautiful. Long blond hair, face covered with hair, blue eyes, and skin that has been kissed by the sun… He’s soaking wet, dripping water in his doorway 

“I’m not here to do you any harm, I— ”

Loki didn’t give him the opportunity to finish, raising his hands once again, “What _are_ you doing here then? Didn’t your mother ever tell you that trespassing is wrong?” Loki’s eyes narrow, he should strike him down without hesitation. He has no idea what he has put him through, the stress, the fear, the lack of sleep, none of it at all! 

“I-I was taught that,” the blonde stammers, hands still in the air. “But— ”  
  
Again, Loki cuts him off, “But _what_?” 

“Gods, you’re pretty but quite pushy,” he says without missing a beat. “If you would just allow me to finish a single sentence, I will tell you what I’m doing here.” 

Loki can feel himself flush at the compliment, this giant, this beast of a man, thinks he is pretty? No one has ever said that about him, not ever. But that doesn’t cause him to lower his guard. Loki remains silent, looking to the Asgardian expectantly, awaiting his answer. 

“I saw this place when my mates and I went hunting, about two weeks ago,” he begins. “I didn’t think anyone resided here. I just… I just couldn’t stop thinking about this place.” 

  
“What is your name?” Loki asks when he’s sure that the being is finished speaking. 

The human blinks, “What?” 

“Are you deaf? State your name.” Loki repeats, voice raising. 

“Oh, it is Thor, Thor son of Odin,” Thor pauses before asking, “And who are you? _What_ are you? I’ve never seen a creature quite like you before.”

Ah, yes that was the name of the oaf that tried to barge into his home, scaring the life out of him. Thor, the big, stupid oaf that trespasses, just waltzes right in to other people’s homes without the thought to even knock. 

  
Loki rolls his eyes at Thor’s question, is he really so dull? He has never heard of stories of fae before? Loki finally lowers his hands, this giant causes no threat to him, despite how big he is. He puts his hands on his hips, “Stupid. I’m a fae. Have you never heard of such things before?” 

Thor’s eyes widened with childlike wonder as he steps further inside of the cottage, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling as he did so. He’s so tall, there’s no way for him not to if he didn’t crouch down. “You? You’re a fae?” Thor booms with excitement. “I’ve only heard of fae in old tales, I didn’t think they were real creatures! Where are your wings?” 

“Do keep your voice down will you? I don’t even want _you_ knowing I exist. Do you think I want others?” 

“Oh, I‘m sorry,” Thor quickly apologizes before lightly cupping his mouth. “I‘m just so excited, I’ve never discovered a supposedly mythical creature.” 

Loki again rolls his eyes, such an easily amused creature, very child-like, but he finds himself finding it sort of… endearing. Loki flicks his wrists, the gold bracelet that adorns it jingles softly as he exams his polished nails. “I suppose I can forgive you this time, being this will be our only encounter.” 

“Onl— ” 

Loki once more cuts Thor short, “Gods, do you wish to flood my home? If you are going to come in, then please do so. But just know, five minutes of my time is all I am granting you.” 

Thor makes an ‘o’ shape with his lips and ducks inside, gently shutting the door behind him. Loki can’t help but snort as he makes his way in on bent knee, if he stood up right he would put a hole through his ceiling.

As Thor grows closer, Loki gets a better look at him, taking in the finer details of the Asgardian. His skin is lightly freckled, likely from his days in the sun farming, hunting, or whatever it is he does. Perhaps a mixture, but Loki cares little about that. Thor’s eyes resemble two beautiful pools of blue that Loki could easily drown in if dares stare into them too long. Thor’s cheekbones are strong and sharp, and as far as Loki can see, so is the rest of the giant—strong. He’s _not_ at all sharp, quite the opposite really. His ears are unpointed, small, and easily hidden by his long, golden locks. His nose is thin, and the tip is pointed just the slightest bit, and his lips… his lips are wet and pink and smooth, much fuller than his own. 

For a moment, Loki is tempted to reach out and touch Thor but stops himself. He stops Thor before he is able to knee any closer to him, “Right where you are is fine. I don’t need you crowding me.”

Thor obliges, doesn’t move another inch more, which somewhat surprises Loki. “May I see your wings now? I imagine that they are as beautiful as you.” 

Loki feels his cheeks lightly heat up at Thor’s praise. Loki, in turn, tips his chin up ever so slightly so Thor cannot see that he is. Who did he think he was calling him pretty and beautiful as casually as he has been? Did he expect him to bask in his praise, and beg him for more? Loki certainly is not going to stoop so low. 

“I suppose I can fulfill that one request for you, mortal.” Loki replies, turning his back to him. Perhaps, it is not the smartest thing to do, turning his back to a beast of a man that can easily rip off his wings and snap him in half. Again though, Loki does not think that Thor will bring harm to him, he knows not why. 

Loki flutters his wings out, and looks over his shoulder to see Thor’s expression, he is pleased with what he sees. Thor looks positively awestruck as though he’s never seen anything more lovelier than Loki’s emerald, iridescent wings. 

“They’re amazing! So big!” Thor says in wonder. “They look so delicate and fragile though, like one touch will damage them.” 

“They are stronger and sturdier than they look,” Loki assures him, flapping his wings a few times, showing them off a little. “I have weathered the strongest storms with little complication.” 

“A strong fae you are then.” Thor smiles at him, causing Loki’s cheeks to grow warmer. The oaf’s smile is warm, inviting, filled with no malice. 

Loki turns away from Thor again, “I suppose. There are stronger, fiercer.” 

“There are more that are like you?”  
  
“Oh, plenty more. Just not here,” Loki replies gently, a slight bitterness in his tone. 

“You’re separated from the rest?” Thor asks. “Why is that so? Aren’t you lonely by yourself?” 

Loki huffs out an annoyed sigh, how terribly rude of him to be asking so many questions, trying to pry into his life. None of his life is Thor’s concern and it never would be, this would be their one and only encounter. He turns and bends down to set his chair back up. 

“I don’t see how any of that is _your_ business,” Loki finally tells him. “Just as your life is none of mine.”

Thor looks at him with a pitiful look on his face, looking like a kicked rabbit, “I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to pry. I was only curious.” 

Loki sighs, taking a seat in his chair and crosses one leg over the other, “Fine, if you _must_ know… I was the oddball among the other fae. My magic was weak compared to the others, and I am smaller than the others as well.” 

“And so what? They disowned you?” 

“Well, no, not quite. But they may as well have,” Loki lets out another sigh, he may as well continue on. He has told Thor this much after all. “My father is the King of all the fae, and you can only imagine how disappointed he was to find out that his only son, the heir to the throne, was some puny, pathetic, runt of a fae. Weak and useless. Not fit to rule when he departs this realm.” 

The expression on Thor’s face saddens, as if he sympathizes with him. Loki raises a brow in question, this is not quite the reaction he’s expected from Thor. Loki continues his story, though he’s not all sure why, “The others made fun of me, mocked me, my father wanted nothing to do with me, my mother… well, I didn’t know her at all. She died after she made me.” Loki swallows gently. “I finally came to terms with the fact that I was not wanted there, by no one so,” He snaps his fingers. “I left.” 

“I’m sorry,” Thor gently apologizes for the second time he’s been there. “Your father sounds awful, and I can’t imagine how you went about not knowing a thing about your mother.” 

Loki shrugs, “That was hundreds of years ago. I’ve moved on, and besides I find that I enjoy being alone. I have one person to take care of and one person alone; me, myself, and I.” 

“Wait, wait, you said _hundreds_ of years ago?” Thor stares at him in shock. “You don’t look much older than me!” 

“Oh so little you know, human,” Loki replies. “Fae can live thousands of years and don’t look like they've aged a day. I’m a fairly young fae though, I will be one thousand, two hundred, and eighty-seven come the winter.” 

“Wow… that’s amazing! The oldest I’ve seen an Asgardian live is one hundred and fifty, that was my great grandfather.” Thor tells him. “When do you begin to show that you’re aging? Two thousand years? Three thousand?” 

“It’s around three thousand when our appearance begins to shift.” Loki is sure that five minutes have easily passed, but here he is talking to this human like he’s known him forever. Though he honestly doesn’t find it too unpleasant. Perhaps he _has_ been a little lonely, he hasn’t had any contact with anyone in hundreds of years. “How old are you, Thor?” 

“I’ve just turned thirty,” Thor answers, sitting on his buttocks and crossing his legs. 

“Hmm, have you no bride or children to be with now? Isn’t that an expectation of humans? To be wed and to have families?” 

Thor shook his head, “No wife or children for me. I, uh, I have yet to find the right person.” 

  
“None of your Asgardian women have taken a fancy to you? I don’t see how that is all possible,” Loki hums and eyes Thor for a moment. “You are handsome…for a human. Strong as well.” 

“Was that hard for you to get out?” Thor smiles and lets his tongue peek out from between his lips. “Thank you for the compliment, nonetheless.”

Loki flushes for a third time, he’s never flushed so much around anyone. Thor is making him act in ways that he has never acted in before. He’s not sure how he feels about it, doesn’t know if he likes it or doesn’t. Loki clears his throat and shifts a little in his seat. 

“Well, don’t let it go to your head or anything.” 

“I am but a humble man, lovely fae,” Thor’s smile widens as he watches Loki continue to squirm in his seat. Loki can’t help himself, all these compliments are doing _something_ to him. “My ma taught me to be humble at a very young age and it has stuck with me to this very day.”  
  


“I suppose… that is a good thing.” Loki replies, eyes averting Thor’s tender gaze. “You- you should probably go, Asgardian. I’ve given you more of my time than I have originally promised.” 

Thor’s smile doesn’t fade as nods and turns, carefully making his way to the door. Loki watches him all the while, suddenly feeling a little sad to see him go, but he says nothing, allowing him to reach the door.

“Fae, may I ask one more thing before I leave?” Thor asks, turning towards him once more. 

“Go on,” 

“You never told me your name. Please, may I know it?” 

Loki huffs out a soft laugh, an interesting one this Thor is, “It’s Loki. My name is Loki.” 

“Loki,” Thor repeats, his tone soft and warm. It makes Loki’s heart positively flutter in his chest and for his stomach to fill with a whole swarm of butterflies. Loki likes how Thor says his name, he loves how it sounds leaving the man’s lips though he’s not at all sure why. 

Thor nods again. “Well, it was very nice meeting you. I know you’d rather not see me again, but I do wish to see you again, at least once more.” 

“Why?” Loki questions. 

“Why not?” Thor questions back. “You interest me, fair Loki. You and all of your mysteries. However, I understand if you do not wish to see me again. I will respect your wishes and will not return here.” 

Loki is quiet for a few moments, then finally comes to say, “Fine. Come back here tomorrow at this same time, I will spare you ten minutes.” Loki adds, “If you are late, I will not allow you in. You have one chance to see me again, don’t blow the opportunity.” 

“Really?” Thor exclaims, excitement in his voice. “You’re giving me five minutes more, too? I promise you I will not be late!” 

“See to it. Oh and also see to bloody _knocking_ instead of barging in like some savage.” Loki tells Thor. “I could have been completely naked.” 

Thor raises his eyebrows at the comment as though he finds nothing wrong with it, as though he wouldn’t have minded stumbling across Loki completely nude. For a fourth time Loki flushes, “Now, go on! Before I change my mind!” 

“Yes, of course, I’ll take my leave now,” Thor chuckles. “Until tomorrow!” 

And with those words said, Thor was gone. Loki slowly approaches the window and peers out from behind his sheer curtains, he watches on as Thor walks away. Standing up right he can see just how tall Thor is. He can’t help but ponder if all Asgardians—or hell, if all _humans—_ were this tall or if it is just Thor. 

* * *

The next day the rain had stopped and the sun shone for the first time in two weeks. As much as Loki loves the rain, he’s happy to see the sun sparkling through the trees as he bathes this morning. 

After his bath, Loki dresses, has his breakfast, and then begins to prepare for his company that is coming later this afternoon. Though it is going to be only a ten minute visit and though he doesn’t care for his visitor _too_ much Loki still figures he still needs to be a semi-decent host. He prepares some Earl Grey tea siding it with milk and honey if Thor chooses to add any. Loki also quickly whips up some dark chocolate biscuits, very lucky to have enough ingredients to make them. He’s out of dark chocolate cocoa powder now after preserving it for as long as he had.

Once Loki finishes, he waits. He finds himself by the window, peering through the curtains to watch for Thor to show up—or not, it’s no skin off his nose if he doesn’t. More tea and biscuits for him! However, no sooner than when he had thought that, he sees someone in the distance; someone large and tall and carrying a bouquet of wildflowers.   
  
Loki quickly dashes away, hoping that Thor had not seen him peering out his window watching for him. He presses his back against the front door and waits for the knock on his door and then it comes, three sturdy knocks. Loki can feel his heart leaping in his chest, he doesn’t know why he’s being like this. It’s just some human that he met by chance! He lets out a breath, composes himself, and opens the door. 

“I wasn’t late,” Thor greets him with a bright, toothy grin. 

“You’re early,” Loki replies, trying hard not to smile in his presence. Gods, Thor’s smile is brighter than the sun and it’s nearly blinding. “It doesn’t mean I am granting more time with you.” 

“Of course not.” Thor says, dipping down and stepping in the doorway. “Um, I got you some flowers.” 

Thor presents a small bouquet to him filled with orange roses, sunflowers, alstroemeria, and bupleurum. Loki wraps his small fingers around the large bouquet, he’s not sure why Thor’s brought him this gift, but he’s a little flattered to say the least. However, while the bouquet _is_ small, it is still quite large to him, he can’t even wrap his two hands around it. Thor seems to immediately see the problem with it all, “Oh. Oh no,” he says, retracting the flowers. “I guess I got so carried away when I was picking out everything that I forgot to consider how much smaller you are than me.” 

Loki reaches out and brushes his fingers against the tips of the flowers, slowly beginning to make them shrink, accommodating them to his size. He takes the flowers from Thor’s hands as he stares in awe. 

“A very thoughtful gesture, human,” Loki replies a gentle smile tugging on his lips. He breathes in the sweetness of the flowers. “Come in, and shut the door.” 

“My ma grows them,” Thor tells as he comes into the little cottage, shutting the door behind him. “Ah, she doesn’t know I picked any so she’s going to surely kill me when I return.” 

Loki breathes in their sweetness once more and heads to find a jar for them. “They’re lovely, she has quite the green thumb,” He glances back at him. “However, if it brings death to pick them then perhaps you shouldn’t.” 

  
“I didn’t know what else to bring you, I wasn’t sure what you might like,” Thor pauses and smells the air. “It smells good here. Did you bake something?” 

Loki finds a jar in the bottom cabinet of his stowaway cupboard. He dips the jar into the bucket of rainwater that sits beside the cupboard, and fills it before he places the flowers inside. “I made some tea and biscuits.” Loki informs, setting the flowers on the middle of his table. “I hope you like Earl Grey and dark chocolate.” 

“I love dark chocolate,” Thor replies. “Earl Grey tea isn’t my favorite, but that doesn't mean I won’t drink it.” 

Loki smiles a bit, “Good. Now, stand still.” 

Thor stands, well squats, right where he is, and looks to Loki expectantly. This human listens quite well, follows instructions without fail. It’s interesting. More and more this Asgardian fascinates Loki. He carefully reaches out and slowly places his small hands on Thor’s scruffy cheeks. Loki notes how soft and smooth Thor’s skin is despite his face being mainly covered with hair as his thumbs press gently against his cheek bones. He closes his eyes and begins to focus a small amount of sedir to his hands; if he uses too much he may completely mess up the spell.  
  
“What are you doi— ?”

“Hush. I’m trying to focus.” Loki shushes him, and Thor’s mouth immediately clamps shut. Once it is quiet again, Loki is able to focus perfectly and slowly feels Thor beginning to shrink. An audible gasp escapes Thor’s lips and Loki opens his eyes, watching as Thor shrinks down to about his size, careful that he doesn’t make him any smaller than that.  
  
“You’ve shrunk me!” Thor booms, he’s still loud despite his size. Loki takes his hands off of Thor's face, only briefly missing the feeling of his skin against his skin.  
  
“I didn’t want you tearing up my home, so I made you smaller,” Loki explains. “And how did you suppose I was going to serve you tea? Do you think I have a giant tea cup lying around?”  
  


Thor stands, he still stands much taller than Loki, but his head will definitely not hit the ceiling now. “I suppose not,” Thor chuckles, looking down at him. “Even though you shrank me, I’m still bigger than you.” 

“I see that. Are all Asgardian men your size?” Loki asks, looking up at Thor. “Or is it just you?” 

“Yes, mostly.” Thor tells him, sitting down on the floor in front of Loki. “Asgardians are considered to be giants to most, I suppose you are included in that.” 

“Interesting,” the fae hums as he eyes him briefly. “Well, I suppose we shouldn’t waste time, ten minutes will fly by in a blink of an eye. Get off the floor, sit in a chair.” 

Thor stands back up and heads over to one of the chairs that sat around an oak tea table. He carefully sits down on it, making sure it doesn’t break under his weight. Loki softly laughs at the sight, “Did you fear you would break it? A sturdy oak chair?” 

“Not fearful, just… cautious.” Thor replies with a grin. “I don’t want to break anything in your lovely home.” 

Loki turns to fetch the tea and biscuits, a soft smile on his lips. Yes, he’s never met anyone quite like Thor. 

* * *

The biscuits were devoured, the teapot now sat half empty, and ten minutes somehow became an hour...

Loki actually is having a lovely time with the human, learning about life beyond this woods, learning about Thor’s life. Thor is a son of a carpenter and a florist, Odin and Frigga. Soon, he is expected to take on the family business and Thor can’t wait to—he loves to build. He loves to use his hands, loves to watch the building process, and see the end result. Thor has no wife or children, even though it’s almost expected of men his age to have both by now. His mother worries about that, desperately wanting grandchildren before she grows too old to take care of them. Apparently, according to Thor, he hasn’t found his true love yet and is waiting to give his heart to the right one. 

“It’s endearing, really, I’m not trying to be sarcastic here at all,” Loki tells him when Thor informs him of his true love plan. “But it honestly sounds so tiresome. I would grow impatient if I were you.” 

“It does get a little tiresome, and a little lonely at times,” Thor begins, taking a sip of his water. “But, it will be worth the wait, I just know it will.”

“You’re very optimistic, I will say that much about you, Thor.” Loki replies, looking at him. “I surely couldn’t sit around and wait for someone.” 

  
“No? Have you at least been in love before?” Thor asks, head tilting to the side. “Was there someone special in your life?” 

Loki shakes his head, almost laughing at the question, “Me? Never.” 

“Why not? Did no one tickle your fancy?” 

“I suppose not,” Loki shrugs. “And before you ask, no one has ever been in love with me. Why would anyone ever fall in love with a runt?” 

Thor rests his chin in the palm of his hand and stares at Loki for a few moments, Loki feels his cheeks softly burning in turn. Why did Thor make him feel this way? Make him feel so vulnerable and shy? Loki looks down at the napkin in his lap, “Why are you staring? Don’t you know it’s rude to stare.” 

“I’m sorry, I just… I’m just trying to figure out why you would believe that no one would fall in love with you,” Thor replies, and Loki can still feel his eyes on him. “I know I have known you for a very short period of time, but I find you quite charming, and so lovely. How could no other fae see you that way too?”

Loki feels his heart pitter pattering away in his chest. Stupid Asgardian making him feel this way. He picks up his glass of water and takes a long drink before replying to him—for all it’s worth, it doesn’t make him feel much better. 

“I suppose not. Fae have high standards in all things. Partners included.” Loki tells him. “It didn’t even matter that I was royalty. I was still a weak runt.” 

“Foolish.” Thor simply says. “So very, very foolish.” 

The fae wants to almost ask what Thor means by that, _almost._ But Loki’s certain that he will say something that he will make him begin flushing again and that’s the last thing that he wants to do. Loki instead clears his throat and asks, “Surely, many Asgardian women have tried to pursue you, Thor. How many have you turned down, denied because you are in pursuit of finding your true love?” 

“Too many to count,” Thor confesses. “I don’t want to hurt them, of course, but, I never feel that spark, that special connection.” 

“What if you just needed to spend time with someone, to see if maybe that connection would appear?” Loki questions. 

Thor shakes his head, “I do, I may be with someone a week or so, but never feel the connection.” 

“Perhaps you aren’t giving it enough time,” Loki pauses, then adds, “Surely, it takes much longer to feel a connection. Longer than a single week or so.” 

“Truly, you have not been lying about your journey with romance,” Thor replies with a light chuckle. “You usually know if you have a connection with someone in the first few weeks of being with them.” 

Loki’s brows knit together as he thinks about that. He knows little about love and romance and courting, but he surely thought that developing a connection with someone would take much longer than just a mere few weeks. He thought it would take months, years to develop. It just shows how little he knows and he sort of feels embarrassed about it. 

“I see,” he finally says. “What is a connection supposed to feel like?”

“It varies from person to person, I believe, so it’s somewhat hard to explain.” Thor answers, running a hand through his hair. “I guess I could give an example though! For some, they feel a connection with someone in a very short period of time. All it takes is a few moments of interaction.” 

Loki finds that Thor is oddly—or maybe not so oddly—staring at him once again. His eyes seem to have a certain... sparkle to them now. But, Loki is holding his gaze this time, staring into those two, beautiful pools of blue, slowly drowning in them.

“I see…” he simply says again, before blinking and looking away. “You should probably go home. I’ve given you more than ten minutes of my time.” 

“Of course,” Thor got up slowly, looking as though he didn’t want to leave at all. “Will you turn me back to normal?” 

“Kneel,” Thor does so, looking up at Loki with the same sparkle in his eyes. Loki swallows gently as he places his hands on Thor’s cheeks. Loki is unable to focus his sedir properly, continuing to drown in Thor’s blue eyes. “And close your eyes.” 

And soon Loki is no longer gazing into pools of blue, but staring at the constellation of freckles that splatter across Thor’s cheeks, forehead, and nose. He huffs softly in frustration, he feels as though it’s near impossible to focus right now. Thor simply has too many distractions about him. 

Thor opens an eye, “Is everything okay? Will you be able to unshrink me?” 

“Of course I’ll be able to, now hush so I can concentrate!” Loki quips and Thor immediately shuts his eye again. 

“So demanding,” Thor says, laughter in his tone.

Loki says nothing in return and instead closes his eyes and begins to focus on what he’s doing. Closing his eyes does help because he’s able to focus his sedir perfectly into the tips of his fingers. He feels Thor beginning to grow underneath his hands and until he stops the spell. When Loki opens his eyes and sees that Thor is back to his normal size and staring down at him, lips parted, looking to want to say something but unsure if he should. 

“Oh, do speak it already.” 

  
Thor swallows audibly, “Do you think I would be able to see you again? I would really like to talk to you more.” 

“Again?” Loki reaches to play with his hair that falls over his shoulder. It’s a nervous little habit he’s developed over time. “Have you no one else to talk to?” 

“I just...” Thor trails off. “No one has interested me as much as you have.” 

“You are such a strange being,” Loki continues to play with his hair, feeling his heart beating against his rib cage. “If you insist on seeing me, I suppose you can come by tomorrow.” 

“Same time?” Thor asks him with a huge smile on his face. “Or would you like me to come a little later?” 

“The same time is fine,” Loki waves his hand in dismissal, there isn’t any need for him to come later or earlier. “I have nothing else to do.” 

“Great! I will bring some sweets this next time around.” 

Loki perks up at the mention of sweets, his attention now fully back on Thor. “What sort of sweets?”

He peers up at him, feeling like some kind of child. Loki has a massive sweet tooth that he can’t hide, nor deny. He expects Thor to laugh at him for being so childlike, but he doesn’t, instead he continues to smile at him, “Do you enjoy sweets, Loki?” 

“Maybe… more than one should,” Loki lets out a small laugh of embarrassment. “If there is anything I have enjoyed in this life, it’s sweets. Puddings, pastries, cakes…” He clears his throat. “Though honestly, many fae have a tendency to love such things.” 

“I see,” Thor softly chuckles, it’s a noise that Loki finds himself slowly growing fond of. “Well then, I will bring an abundance of treats for you!” 

“What kind? I won’t just eat _anything_ sweet. It can’t be _too_ sweet.” 

“I promise you, I will bring you nothing but the best. I personally know the owner of the best sweet shop in Asgard.” 

“Fine, I suppose I can trust you,” Loki huffs. “It better be as good as you say.”

“I would offer nothing less for the lovely fae,” Thor smiles at him and takes his leave, leaving Loki once again with a bright red face. 

* * *

“I bring a bag of goodies!” Thor announces, presenting a fairly large sack as Loki opens the door the next day.

“What on Earth? Thor, what is this?” Loki questions, looking between Thor and the bag. 

“They’re sweets. I told you I would bring you some!” 

“It looks like it’s a lot.” Loki says as he shrinks the man. “What is all this anyway?”

“I told you I was going to surprise you didn’t I?” Thor says when Loki stops his spell. “Come and see!”

Thor sat the sack on the table and began to untie the twine that held it together. Loki flutters over to the table, and his stomach growls when Thor begins to reveal what is wrapped carefully in paper. First, Thor reveals a variety of sweet smelling cakes, Loki is unsure of all the flavors, but one smells like cinnamon and sugar and it’s making his mouth positively water. Next, Thor reveals a variety of sweet buns, and once again Loki finds a sweet, fluffy, delicacy that he wants to try first. It’s small and covered in a light maple syrup. He then pulls out two, small dishes; squishy, pink cubes covered with powdered sugar are in one dish and some type of pudding is in the other. 

“What are these pink cubes?” Loki questions, never seeing them before. “Are they edible?” 

“It’s turkish delight, have you never had it before?” Thor asks in surprise. 

“No,” Loki shakes his head. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen such a sweet. Is it good?” 

“You’ll love it! It's a perfect balance of sweet. Just sweet enough.” Thor pulls out the last thing that is in the bottom of his sack. “Oh! I bought you some dark chocolate so you can make chocolate biscuits. Not today or anything, but whenever you feel like it. I wish I could have bought more.” 

“More? This is more than enough,” Loki tells him with a laugh. “I’ve gained at least twelve pounds just looking at all this.” 

“So precise,” Thor laughs along with him. “You don’t have to eat everything in one sitting. Save the cakes and buns. The only thing that we’ll have to probably eat is the pudding.” 

Loki nods, his smile remaining. This human… is unlike any other being he’s ever met before in very short life. He has only known Thor for a few mere days and yet he is spoiling him—not that he has _anything_ against. Loki finds that he quite likes being spoiled, that he likes having someone’s attention, and very much so, “But, really, Thor you didn’t have to bring all of this. The sweet buns would have been enough.”

“I brought as much as I did because I wanted to,” Thor tells him. “You have such a lovely smile on your face. If bringing sweets allows me to see that smile, perhaps I should always bring them.” 

Loki feels heat rising, from his chest to the tips of his ears, “Why must you say stupid things?” he exclaims, trying to hide his face. “Ever since I’ve met you, you’ve said all these ridiculous things to me.” 

“Are… are the things I say _actually_ as stupid and ridiculous as you say?” Thor questions, taking a step towards Loki. “Or are you just being shy? Maybe you are embarrassed by my words?” 

Thor places a strand of stray hair behind Loki’s ear, his fingertips gently brush against his ear. The gesture causes a strange warmth to fill Loki's belly. He slowly looks up at Thor, swallowing the lump that has formed in his throat, “I’m not shy.” And that’s all that Loki is able to get out. 

“Then you must be embarrassed, not accustomed to words of kindness and praise,” Thor grins, bringing his hand back down to his side. “Perhaps I should continue to say such things to you when I come to visit. Make you accustomed to such words.” 

“Whyever would you do that?”

“I think that would be rather obvious," Thor replies, taking a seat at the table. "But I don't mind telling you if you are genuinely unsure." 

Loki thinks he knows what Thor is going to say, but at the same time he feels the need to ask. He flutters over to the cupboard, grabbing a couple of bowls and spoons. He waits a moment before turning back towards Thor, “Pray tell.” 

And then Thor’s answer comes, and it has Loki flustered all over again, “While I am very interested in you, I’m also very attracted to you.” 

“I don’t understand why you would be,” Loki replies, unsure when he would be ready to face Thor again. His face is burning and his heart is racing now. “If you saw the other fae you would surely think twice.” 

“The loveliest fae, I’m sure, could not begin to compare you.” Thor tells him with nothing but sincerity in his voice. 

_Gods help him._ He is certainly _not_ about to develop feelings for this human. He is _absolutely_ not. 

Loki turns and puts both of the bowls and spoons onto the table, trying his hardest to make no eye contact with Thor. It was proving to be quite difficult, and undeniably so. Loki can feel Thor’s gaze heavy on him, not at all faltering. 

How did it all come to this?

“You’re a mystery to me,” Loki finally is able to say when he finds his voice. “You could have anyone you desire and you choose to try and woo me?” 

“Ma and pop always told me if I wanted something badly enough to chase after it,” Thor smiles at him. “I won’t force myself upon you, but I will try hard to gain your affection.” 

Loki once again looks away, shaking his head, “Such an odd one.” 

* * *

Despite Loki’s best efforts, feelings for Thor began to bud and blossom in his heart. The more he learned about the man and the longer he was around him, the more Loki began to adore him. Loki swore to himself he wasn’t going to fall, but it had proven to be near impossible in the end.

Though Loki had formed feelings for Thor, he kept them at bay, hiding them deep within him. He just… didn't want to get to hurt and, according to Thor, that could happen sometimes. Thor had apparently seen it happen with a few of his friends—it doesn’t surprise Loki much. He imagines that feelings are fleeting, fragile things. Loki could only imagine how fragile _his_ feelings would be, never having romantic feelings for someone before now. Loki is sure his heart would break into pieces if Thor were to turn him away. It seemed doubtful that he would, but, Loki just didn't want to take that risk…

* * *

Not only did Loki fall for Thor’s personality, but from the very beginning—in spite of not wanting to have anything to do with him—he had found that Thor was handsome, and well built. Loki saw just _how_ built Thor was on one particularly hot day. They had decided to take a walk through the woods, however, the day had proven to be a little too hot for Thor's liking. In turn, the Asgardian stripped out of his tunic and that’s when Loki saw how wonderfully built Thor was—massive arms, chiseled abs, and toned pecs. 

It’s needless to say that Thor’s visit was not as long as it usually was. Loki couldn’t look Thor in the eye without flushing or feeling a strange heat form in his belly. 

* * *

“Loki?” Thor calls out the next day. “Am I allowed to see you?”

Loki looks up from the book he’s reading and towards the door, there Thor stood peering inside. The big oaf is pouting, looking like he has lost his best friend. Loki raised the book up to his lips to hide his smile, why did he have to be so endearing? 

He clears his throat, “I don’t know, maybe if you knock on the door as you should, I will consider.” 

“Oh, of course! I’m sorry, I forgot.” Thor went back outside, closing the door behind him. It’s quiet for a moment and then there’s three knocks on the door. 

“You may enter,” Loki replies, his smile growing wider behind his book. 

Thor enters again with the same pout on his face, closing the door behind him. “You turned me away so early yesterday, I thought I upset you somehow.” He kneels in the doorway and waits for Loki to approach. Thor knows the drill by now. “Did I upset you?”

Loki drops the smile—or at least tries to—and closes his book, “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, I was just…” he quickly comes up with an excuse. “I was just tired yesterday.”

“Why didn't you mention that in the beginning?” Thor asks, looking relieved to hear that. “I would have left if I knew!” 

“No worries,” Loki tells him, shrinking him as he normally does. “I’ve never been the best at communicating, so that was my fault.”

Once Thor is at the proper size and Loki removes his hands from his face, the Asgardian throws his arms around him. Loki blinks a few times trying to fathom what is happening right now, “Thor, what on…?” 

“I’m so glad you’re not angry with me!” Thor exclaims, and it almost sounds like he’s about to cry. “I was afraid I might not be able to see you anymore!” 

Loki feels his chest tighten a little, he hadn’t meant to upset Thor yesterday! He just felt overwhelmed when he took off his tunic and revealed his body to him. It has been totally unexpected, and-and he didn’t know how to react to it. 

“Oh, oh Thor. It’s alright, I’m not angry or upset with you,” Loki tells him gently, embracing him back. “You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

Thor says nothing back but hugs him a little tighter, and lets out a soft sniffle. Gods, Loki feels terrible for troubling for Thor like this. He gently rubs the giant’s back, trying to console him the best he can, “I’m sorry, what can I do to make this better?” 

Thor slowly lets go of him, all teary eyed. “Can you make some tea and just talk to me for a while?” 

“Would you like Chamomile or Passionflower?” Loki asks gently, softly brushing away the stray tear from Thor’s cheeks. 

“Passionflower, please, with milk and honey.” The blubbering giant requests. 

“Would you like some biscuits as well?” 

Thor nods and Loki gently takes his hand, leading him into the house. “You sit down and relax, okay? Tell me what you did today.” 

“We’re almost done with Fandral’s house,” the Asgardian takes a seat at the table, and wipes his nose. “We just have to do the flooring now, we got the stairs finished up this morning.” 

“Fandral, your friend you’ve told me about?” Loki asks, dipping his tea kettle into the bucket of water by the stove. “He must be excited about it being about finished.”  
  


“Oh, he is. He can’t wait to get out of that cramped little house he’s in right now.” Thor tells him, his voice beginning to fill with enthusiasm. “He’s only seen the outside of the house, I haven’t allowed him to see the inside yet.”  
  


“A surprise?” Loki glances back at him as he continues to prepare the tea. 

“Mm-hm! Well, sort of! He didn’t actually give us much of a plan to begin with so we definitely are improvising.” Thor chuckles. “He trusted my judgement.” 

“It sounds like he sees you as a trustworthy companion.”  
  


“We have been friends for years, I would be surprised if he didn’t see me as such.” 

Loki looks to Thor again, he’s now smiling from ear to ear. He looks tired, but he looks like his usual, happy self, which is all Loki wants to see. He didn’t like seeing Thor upset, he didn’t like that he was the cause either. 

“It’s um,” Loki starts and Thor immediately perks up looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Loki swears if Thor had a tail, it would be wagging, “What I mean to say is… I’m glad to see you’re in a better mood now.” 

“When I’m with you, my entire day becomes better!” Thor announces, a wide grin on his face. “I love being with my lovely Loki. I love being with you more than anything.”

Loki feels like his entire body is about to catch on fire. He quickly spins around, turning his back to Thor, wings fluttering frantically. Thor’s laughter fills the tiny cottage. “Still not used to my praise even after all this time?”

Loki says nothing in return, he pretends that he has heard nothing, and continues to prepare Thor’s tea.

* * *

“You’re very late today,” Loki folds his arms across his chest. “I waited all day for you and you didn’t come.” 

“I’m sorry, Loki. I had to work later than usual today,” Thor apologizes. “I know it is late, but may we spend a few hours together?” 

Loki let out a small sigh, “It is getting awfully late, it’s beginning to dark out and I was just getting ready to have my tea and dessert.”

“Please?” Thor asks gently, warmth in his eyes. “I really wanted to see you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you through the day. If you won’t give me a few hours, at least give me ten minutes of your time.”

Loki looks at Thor’s pleading face, and sighs again, he just can't say no to that face. 

“Alright, we can spend an hour together,” Loki agrees. “I’ve already had dinner, so don’t expect a meal from me tonight.” 

“I figured that you may have, which is why I brought snacks with me.” Thor announces, patting the knapsack on his back. “I also brought a blanket so we can lay out and look at the stars.” 

“Star gazing, huh? That’s something we’ve never done before.” 

“That’s because I’ve never come over this late, nor have I spent the night.” 

“I suppose you’re right about that,” Loki steps outside and shuts the door behind him. “Where will we go to look at the stars? The trees block our view.” 

“I know the perfect spot.” Thor holds out his hand for Loki to take. 

Loki starts to take hold of the larger hand but, then, he hesitates, “Will anyone be able to see us…?” 

“I promise you, no one will see us.” Thor tells him. “And if anyone does, I will shield you from their sight.” 

Thor gives him a reassuring smile, Loki smiles back in return and takes his hand gently in his own. He has known Thor for four months now, he should know by now that the giant wouldn’t let anyone or anything bring harm to him. 

“Alright, let’s not waste time then.” Loki says. “Lead the way, Asgardian.” 

* * *

It’s a beautiful place that Thor leads him to, a meadow filled with a variety of wildflowers. There’s a small body of water in the distance, a creek. He assumes that leads to the river that’s near the cottage, “How did you find this place?” 

“Mm, it’s been years ago, when I found it. I was but a boy,” Thor begins laying out a large, cotton blanket. “I was wandering in the woods one day and stumbled across this place. I come here every once in a while to think and clear my head.”

Loki nods and hums gently, “If you went any further in the woods and you would have stumbled across me.” 

“Ma always told me not to go too far in the woods,” Thor informs him with a shrug, then he plops down. “I guess I kinda followed that rule.” 

Loki takes a seat next Thor, tucking his dress underneath his legs. “I suppose you did, I don’t know what I would have done with a child version of you. Perhaps, erase your memories of finding me.”

“Would you really do that?” Thor looks at Loki with wide eyes. “I would still keep you a secret, Loki! I promise I would!” 

“Thor, it didn’t come to that,” Loki reminds him gently. “Here we are, in the middle of a meadow, getting ready to star gaze.” 

Loki’s words seem to ease Thor’s mind. He soon relaxes and lets out a laugh. “You’re absolutely right. That was such a silly outburst, I’m sorry.” 

Loki shakes his head and tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear. It found it endearing of him honestly, he’s never met someone that was quite so fond of him. He glances over at Thor curiously, “What did you bring for snacks?” 

“Let’s see, I have some apples and peaches, a few loaves of bread,” Thor thought for a moment. “Oh and some jerky that my ma made. She really wanted me to sit down at the dinner table and eat a real meal.” 

“What was your excuse to leave this time?” 

“I have no work tomorrow or the next day, so I told her that I was going night fishing with my friends,” Thor tells him before taking a large bite into one of his apples. “I love that my ma still tries to provide meals for me, but I’m a grown man.”

“And you don’t need your mother to care for you?” 

“Well, no. Not anymore anyway.” Thor shrugs and takes another bite of his apple. “She offers me a plate everytime I walk my pop home.” 

“When you find a bride, won’t she do the same thing for you? Will you refuse her care?” 

Thor takes another bite of his apple—nearly gone now—then looks to Loki, a smile graces his lips. It causes Loki to quirk a brow in slight confusion, he’s not at all too sure what Thor is smiling about. Maybe he said something funny or silly? But Loki thinks that the question is a sensible one, it hadn’t meant to be funny or silly. 

“What is it?” Loki finally asks, wanting to know why Thor is all smiles. Not that he minds that he is smiling, he adores Thor’s smile after all. 

“Nothing, it’s just a bride and a mother are two very different beings,” Thor replies, chucking the apple core. “And I would much rather be taken care of by my bride.” 

“I suppose a bride can provide a little more than a mother can,” Loki nods in agreement. 

“A little? A bride can provide so much for their grooms, things a mother could never do.” 

Thor’s eyes roam Loki’s face, and Loki can do nothing but sit and stare back at him in response. That is until a peach is pressed gently against his lips, and Thor booms with laughter. “A healthy alternative of dessert for you tonight.” 

Loki flushes and takes the peach from the Asgaridan’s hand, “You’re lucky that I love peaches.” 

* * *

“Do you ever think about how big the universe is?” Thor asks some hours later as they lay on their backs looking up at the stars. “I feel like there’s just so much up there, more than what we can see.” 

“Mm, I guess I never really gave it too much thought,” Loki replies honestly, turning his head towards Thor. “What do you think is out there? Beyond the stars we see?” 

Thor turns his head and looks at Loki, a gentle smile on his face. “I don’t know, perhaps other worlds? Ones like this one?” 

Loki huffs out a laugh, “That’s an interesting thought. I suppose it might be possible.” 

“You’re one of the first and only to agree with me. Everyone else thinks I have my head in the clouds,” Thor replies. “I’m glad you don’t think that.” 

“I mean if it’s possible for me, a fae, to exist, I think it’s possible that other worlds are out there, and perhaps other people.” Loki gives a small shrug. “I don’t count out anything.” 

Thor rolls on his side, propping his head up with his hand. “That’s sound thinking, honestly.” 

“I’m a creature of logic.”

Loki gives Thor a grin and Thor grins back at him. Their eyes met, the lanterns that they had brought with them illuminate one another’s eyes, blue and forest green. Thor's eyes drop and begin to grow soft the longer he looks at Loki. Then Thor begins to lean towards him and Loki can feel his heart racing in his chest. He feels like something is about to happen, what, he doesn't know.

“Thor?” he starts gently, eyes searching his face. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I, um…" He stops suddenly, his eyes flick down to Loki's lips for a brief moment before meeting his eyes once more. “I'm sorry, I just thought that I'd… you'd…” 

Thor quickly sat up, and it’s the first time that Loki has seen Thor’s face tinted pink. Loki sat up along with him, head slightly tilted to the side. “What's wrong? You thought what?”

“I thought we could maybe… maybe kiss.” 

“Kiss?” Loki repeats slowly. “What’s that?” 

“You don't know what a kiss is?” Thor asks, a little taken aback.

Loki shakes his head, “No idea. It sounds like a human, um, custom?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s sort of a custom,” Thor chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck and giving Loki a lopsided grin. “You see, when two humans are very fond of each other they…” 

“...Kiss.” Loki finishes. 

“Yes. Kissing for humans is one way to show fondness. There are many other ways to show fondness too.”

Loki looks down at his feet, Thor must be very fond of him if he is trying to kiss him. Maybe, just maybe, there isn’t anything wrong with having feelings for him and maybe there is nothing to fear with Thor. If he’s stuck with him this long and wants to express fondness of him then maybe he’ll stay. 

Loki looks back up at Thor, “Can you show me? I mean, how to kiss?”

Thor blinks in disbelief, but then nods and scoots closer to Loki until there is no space between them. Thor’s eyes lower again, Loki can tell he’s staring down at his lips again, “Why are you staring at my lips?” 

“Loki, lovely fae,” Thor begins softly, gently cupping Loki’s cheek. “There is still so much I need to teach you.” 

And before Loki could speak another word, Thor’s ‘kissing’ him. Thor’s eyes are closed, his lips are softly pressed against his own and… it’s absolutely groundbreaking. Thor’s lips are so soft and warm against his own and taste of sweet apples and peaches. Loki has no idea what to do right now! Should he close his eyes like Thor is? Should he press his lips back against his? Should he keep his hands to himself, place them on Thor? 

Loki’s mind is racing! 

But the kiss is very short lived, only lasting a mere few moments. When Thor pulls away, Loki stares at him with amazement, stars are in his eyes, “That’s a kiss?” he softly asks, face gently burning. 

“That’s a kiss.” Thor replies, gently rubbing Loki’s cheekbone with his thumb. 

“I...that is...can we kiss again?” Loki stammers, _his_ eyes now linger to Thor’s soft lips. “I would like to try again... Please?” 

“Of course,” Thor replies before pressing his lips back against Loki’s with little hesitation. 

This time Loki closes his eyes, slowly, but surely, and places his hand atop of the one that Thor has upon his cheek. And he tries to kiss Thor back this time, puckering his lips slightly and pressing them gently against Thor’s. In return, Thor seems pleased with Loki’s small attempt, humming softly against his lips, and leaning into him just the slightest bit more. The fae can’t help but briefly wonder how long Thor has wanted to do this, express his fondness towards him. Likely since they met all those months ago. 

This time it’s Loki that pulls away, and it makes Thor whine softly. Hearing that makes Loki smile for some reason, “I’m fond of you too, Thor.” 

Thor presses his forehead to Loki’s and says, “You know I won’t ever leave you alone now, right?” 

Loki shakes his head, “I don’t think I want you to.” 

* * *

There is nothing that Loki loves more now than kissing Thor. His kisses fill Loki with nothing but bliss and happiness, his lips so smooth and soft against his own. He would gladly kiss Thor all day if he would permit it, but of course Loki would never be willing to admit that... 

...though Loki has a feeling that Thor might already know this. 

* * *

Loki immediately presses his lips to his beloved when he walks through the door, pressing hands to his face to shrink him down as he usually does. When he feels that Thor isn’t utterly towering over him, he feels his hands rest on top of his own and returns the kiss eagerly. 

“I’ve missed you,” one hums. 

“You just saw me yesterday,” the other hums back, before giving his lips a soft peck. 

Thor gently kicks the door closed, and Loki gently giggles when his lover lifts him up in his arms, “You’ve gotten good at kissing.” 

“I’ve gotten a lot of practice in,” Loki tells him with a grin. “I think I have mastered all ways that humans express fondness of each other.” 

Thor hums and rubs his nose against Loki’s, “Well, yes and no. You’ve mastered the basics. However, there is one other way that humans express fondness. We haven’t done that yet and quite frankly we don’t _have to._ ”

“Really? I can’t imagine how else humans express romantic feelings for each other,” Loki tells Thor, brow raised. “And what do you mean we don’t have to? I want to be able to show how much I adore you.” 

“I’m… not sure if you’re ready to hear this,” Thor claims honestly. “We’ve only been together for a few mere weeks. And I— ”

“Tell me, Thor. What haven’t we done yet?”

Thor takes a deep breath and sets Loki back down onto the ground. Loki looks up at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain everything. Surely, it couldn’t be too hard to explain, but… Thor’s not even able to look him in the eye as he begins. 

“When humans want to really express their love for one another, they um, they kiss and they hold each other and um…” Thor clears his throat. “They touch, they touch _a lot_.” 

Loki makes a face, “But we already do all that.”

“Well, there’s _a lot_ more to it than just that, Loki,” Thor tries to continue to explain. “The couple are usually bare when this is all happening.” 

“Bare? As in bare, bare? As in without clothing?” Loki asks, eyes wide and cheeks tinting red. 

“Yes,” Thor croaks, Loki can tell that he’s just as embarrassed as he is. “What I’m talking about is called, sex. It’s when two people come together and become one.” 

“And how does that happen?” Loki asks through his embarrassment because he just has to know. “Becoming… one?” 

Thor is still not able to meet Loki’s eyes, this act of fondness, sex, must be a very embarrassing topic for humans—he knows it’s pretty embarrassing for himself. Loki takes hold of Thor’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, a reassuring gesture. 

Thor looks down at him finally and takes another deep breath, “Can I ask you something first?” 

“I suppose,” Loki shrugs. “What is it?”

“What do the fae do to create another fae?”

“Magic.” 

“Magic?” Thor echoes. 

“Magic. Magic and a strong bond is all it takes to create another fae.” Loki tips his head to the side. “But what does that have to do anything with human sex?” 

  
“I thought that might be able to help me explain this,” the Asgardian replies, taking yet another deep breath. “When two people come together and become one… it means, well for our situation, one of us is inside the other. Penetration happens and that’s when we’ll become one. A whole.” 

Loki lets the explanation soak in for a few moments, trying to put the pieces of the word puzzle together. And it _does_ finally dawn on him, everything clicks and locks into place. He can’t help but wince a little at the thought of it all now, it just sounds so, well, painful for whoever was one on the ‘receiving’ end. 

“Sex sounds unpleasant,” Loki finally says with a frown. “I’m not sure if I’ll ever want to do it.” 

“And we don’t have to if it’s something that makes you feel uncomfortable!” Thor exclaims, taking hold of Loki’s other hand. “I promise you, I will never, ever force you to do something that you’re not comfortable with.” 

Thor’s words make Loki smile. He’s so considerate, “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Thor presses a kiss against his forehead. “Now, shall we have our lunch? Whatever you have made smells divine.” 

“More kisses first,” Loki requests standing on his tip toes and placing his arms around Thor’s neck. “Then we can eat.” 

Thor smiles and lifts Loki back up in his arms easily, “As you wish, my lovely fae.” 

* * *

Lately, Loki finds himself growing just a little bit bolder. His hands are beginning to roam Thor’s body freely when they kiss, with little to no thought. In return, he finds Thor doing the same and he likes it, and very much so. He also likes when Thor’s lips press against different spots on his body—against his ear, across his collarbone, against the front, back, and side of his neck. 

For some odd reason, after they’re done kissing, Loki has that weird warmth in his belly. He hasn’t felt it in a long time and it’s strange that it’s just now come back. What’s more odd is that he finds himself wet and hard in places that had never been that way before but he never lets Thor know that. He hides it with magic, not wanting to worry him. 

But one day, he’s no longer able to…

* * *

“Thor…” Loki breathes as his lover kisses his throat, his hands sliding down his back. “I feel strange.”

“Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?” Thor murmurs against his throat, pressing a kiss against it. “Is it too much?” 

Loki shakes his head, he doesn’t want Thor to stop, but at the same time he does. It is too much, but it also doesn’t feel like it’s enough. Thor presses a warm hand against his lower back, pressing Loki closer to him. He can’t help but let out a soft sigh, his crotch area pressed firmly against Thor’s thigh. 

“Oh, what’s going on here?” Thor whispers into his ear. “It feels like I’m not giving you _enough_ attention.” 

“Wait, no, you weren’t supposed to…” But before Loki could speak another word, they were in his bed. Loki’s back is pressed against bedding and Thor hovers over him. He shudders under Thor’s heated and intense gaze, there’s a look in his eye that Loki’s never seen before and it makes him feel completely vulnerable, exposed. 

“Allow me to help you, my love,” Thor kisses his cheek, his nose, lips, then his chin. “Please, I can help you.” 

Loki swallows thickly, then slowly nods, “Yes, please, Thor…” 

Thor doesn’t say another word, but continues to press kisses against his skin. His lips press against his neck, across his collarbone, down his clothed stomach, and stops where a wet spot stains the fabric of his dress. Loki brings a curled hand to his mouth as he watches on, suddenly feeling unsure. 

“Don’t worry, my sweet fae. I’m going to make everything better,” Thor promises, his fingers brushing gently against his cock. “Have you ever felt like this before?”

Loki shakes his head, “Never.” he moans softly when Thor brushes his fingers against his cock again. “There’s this heat in my stomach, that won’t go away and I’m ruining my dress.”

“I’ll buy you a new dress,” Thor kisses his clothed cock and it causes Loki to jump and his cock to twitch. “But for now, don’t let that concern you, focus on me. Focus on this…” 

Thor lifts Loki’s dress up and Loki can’t help but sigh when the cool air hits his cock and slit. He hears Thor groan, he peers back down at him, face flushed, “What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing, I just didn’t expect to see all of this. You with… a set.” 

“And humans don’t?”

“I’ve yet to meet one.” Thor replies, looking up at him. “You’re gorgeous, Loki. So, so gorgeous.” 

Loki doesn’t know why he does it, but he lifts his hips and spreads his legs out wide for Thor. He exposes his glistening little hole to him, fluttering around nothing as cool air hits it. Thor’s is nearly drooling now, it’s as if Loki has presented him with a meal that he just can’t resist. 

It’s all making that warmth in his belly grow hotter and hotter. 

“Thor,” Loki whimpers meekly. “Please, please, please…” 

Loki doesn’t know what he’s begging for, he just knows Thor needs to do whatever he needs to do to make him feel better. And then he feels Thor’s tongue press firm against his slit, warm and wet. It causes him to cry out in sheer bliss, “Do that again, do that… Oh!” 

And Thor does, he presses his tongue against his slit over and over again, and it’s causing Loki to feel like he’s losing his mind! But it’s only when Thor toys with a special spot when Loki feels like he’s going to really lose it. Wetness trickled down his slit, white substance drools down his cock. 

“Is-is this what we’ve not been doing? My gods!” Loki shouts, back arching. “Is this what we’ve been missing out on? You can do this to me whenever you want! It feels so good!” 

Thor in turn lifts his legs onto his shoulders, burying his face in Loki’s sweet cunt, lapping and slurping away at him. It feels like Thor’s trying to devour him! With each moment that passes the warmth in his belly grows hotter. It feels like there has been a fire ignited, and it’s burning hot within him. He doesn’t know much longer he’ll be able to hold out, something is getting ready to happen and…!

“Something’s happening! Wait, Thor! I-I don’t know what’s going on!” Loki cries, reaching for Thor with tears in his eyes. He feels overwhelmed and he just wants Thor to hold him. “Thor...Thor… Something is… N-nnn!!” 

Loki closes his eyes and all at once liquids come shooting out of him, his slit and his cock. He’s positively writhing under Thor, screaming, arching his back as far as it can possibly go. It feels as though Loki’s body has left the Earth, and now he’s somewhere among the stars. The feeling drags on for a while, and it takes a few moments for him to come back down to reality. His eyes slowly flutter open and he’s laying on his back, no longer being held up by Thor, as matter of fact, Thor is no longer there with him. He’s gone. 

“Thor?” Loki calls out gently. “Thor, where are you?” 

Loki slowly sits up, and looks around. The cottage is empty and the sun hasn’t even begun to rise. 

It had all been a dream.

* * *

Loki’s in a panic, Thor is going to be there any minute and he doesn’t know how to hide his very large problem. Dreams of Thor doing wonderful things to his body kept reoccurring, and when he finally did wake up, the middle of his bed was soaked and he was sweaty and sticky. Loki was able to clean the bed with ease, and able to clean himself up when he went down to the river earlier. However, he hasn't been able to calm down. His filthy dreams keep flashing across his eyes, getting him worked up over and over again.

Loki hopes the dress he has on is loose enough to hide his cock and is long enough to hide the liquids that seem to keep wanting to run down his thighs. He knows it’s going to be hot, and he’s going to regret wearing the dress when he and Thor go on their morning walk. But, can’t let Thor know he’s been having such dreams of him. Thor respects him, so how could he not respect him too?

Loki sits and waits, going through his spellbook to see if any type of spell would stop this, whatever this is. 

“Hello, my love!” Loki is suddenly greeted, startling him. “Oh, I’m sorry, were you reading? I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

Loki places his hand on his chest and takes a breath, “It’s fine! You’re fine! Everything is fine!” he gets up and starts towards him. “Are you ready to go for our walk?” 

“Um, aren’t you forgetting a few things?” Thor asks, blinking in confusion. “Why the rush?” 

“I guess I’m just eager to get out of the house! You know how much I enjoy our walks.” Loki looks at Thor and questions, “What am I forgetting?” 

“Loki, I won’t be able to hold your hand or anything. I’m four times your size still.” Thor reminds him, looking down at him. “And you always greet me with a kiss.” 

Loki suddenly feels dumb, he can’t believe he forgot he needs to shrink Thor, “You’re right, I’m sorry, I don’t know where my mind is today.” Loki lies, trying to gather up enough of his sedir to cast the spell. “Here, kneel.” 

Thor does so, and Loki can feel him slowly begin to shrink. It’s taking much longer today, and he’s sure that Thor is going to notice. Loki’s mind keeps wandering to all the filthy things that he had dreamt of throughout the night, to the heat that is burning hot inside of him… 

Once Thor is the appropriate size, he stands and looks down at Loki with a concerned look on his face, “Is everything okay today? Are you feeling unwell? You look a little pale today, my love.” 

Thor reaches out to press his hand against his cheek, but Loki bats his hand away, “Don’t!” he snaps. “Don’t touch me!” 

“‘M sorry,” Thor murmurs, expression going from shocked to hurt. Loki immediately feels terrible for what he did, but he knows he can’t take it back now. “I’m just trying to help.” 

“I’m fine,” Loki sighs, grabbing hold of his hand. “Let’s just go.” 

* * *

Things were fairly quiet as the two of them walked through the woods. Thor, who’s usually chattering away about what’s happening in Asgard or his parents or his friends, has said very little for the last fifteen minutes. Loki knows that he hurt him and he feels awful for it.

Perhaps he should apologize. Loki stops and gently grabs a hold of Thor’s wrist to stop him as well. Thor turns and looks at him, “I’m sorry about pushing you away back there.” 

“I didn’t expect you to do that,” Thor admits, kicking up dirt with the tip of his boot. “You've never done that before... Have I done something wrong?”

There’s hurt in Thor’s voice, and gods, Loki feels like the scum of the Earth. He gently grips Thor’s wrist, “You did nothing wrong, darling. I just... I don’t even know why I did that.” 

“I care about you and your well being, Loki. If there is something going on you can tell me,” Thor says, turning around. “Are you sure you’re okay? You _do_ look a little pale.” 

Thor raises a hand to place on Loki’s cheek but pauses, “May I?” 

Loki nods, giving him permission to touch him. When Thor’s hand presses against his cheek it feels so hot against his skin, it makes him flinch. The Asgardian looks at him with concern in his eyes, Loki returns his gaze, looking helplessly at him. There is something definitely wrong with him, but he had no idea how he’s going to tell Thor, he doesn’t know what _this_ is even called. 

He could try in the best way he knew how, “I’m not okay…” Loki tells him finally. “Something is wrong with my body, but I don’t know what.” 

“Something is wrong with your body?” Thor asks, alarm in his voice. “Should I take you back home and tend to you?” 

“No. I just… I’m sick nor am I hurt. But last night, I had endless dreams about us and they were… gods, I can’t bring myself to say it.” 

“Were they bad dreams?” Thor questions, leading them towards a shady, oak tree nearby. 

“No, they were wonderful dreams, but I haven’t been able to calm myself from them,” Loki told him as they stood beneath the large oak. 

Thor is suddenly quiet again, did Loki say something wrong? He knew that he shouldn’t have mentioned the dreams; he should have just kept his mouth shut and endured it. Loki looks up at Thor with worry in his eyes, but when Thor returns his gaze there isn’t a hint of anger or disgust. He’s looking down at him with warmth and love and… something that he can’t quite describe. 

Thor leans into him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his lips against the side of his neck, “You said you haven’t been able to calm down?” 

“No, not at all,” Loki replies, letting out a soft sigh. 

“What were your dreams about, sweetheart?” Thor breathes against his neck, before beginning to mouth at it again. "Please, tell me."

“We were doing things I never experienced before, wonderful things,” Loki presses himself against Thor. “We were very... intimate in them.”

“My sweet Loki, I know exactly what’s wrong,” Thor ran his hand up Loki’s back slowly, finding the lone button to the dress he’s wearing. “You’re aroused, and as your lover, I can help you find relief.” 

Aroused. That’s the word to describe how he’s feeling. It honestly sounds right. 

“Yes, please Thor.” Loki almost begs. He’s so desperate right now, for Thor and everything he could possibly do to him. Those three words seem to be all Thor needs to hear to unbutton Loki’s dress, letting it pool at his feet. 

Thor sucks in a breath and runs his hand down Loki’s back, and lets a large hand slide down and cup his rear. “Gods above, what did I do to deserve you?” 

“You must have done something very good in the eyes of the gods,” Loki hums, enjoying the touch of Thor’s hand. He can’t help but press back into the large hand, spreading himself out just the slightest bit as he does so. “Are you going to stand there and touch me or are you going to take care of me like you said you could?” 

“Patience, little one,” Thor murmurs as he pulls off his knapsack and sets it on the ground. “I want this to be a good experience for you, this is not meant to be painful, this is meant to bring you pleasure.” 

“Pleasure? Why didn’t you tell me that the day you told me about sex?” 

“I thought you may have wanted to drop the subject,” Thor admits, laying down their usual blue blanket. “You seemed so alarmed and I didn’t want to keep talking about it if it made you uncomfortable.” 

Loki flushes, “Well, now I’m even more uncomfortable. I’m wet in places I was never wet at before, it’s getting everywhere! And I’m so hard down there it’s painful.” 

“Lay down, let me have a look at you.” 

Loki does as he is requested, laying on his back and spreading his legs just as he had in his dreams. Thor lets out a soft groan as he stares down at him, there is this expression on his face that Loki’s never seen before. It’s positively smoldering and it makes Loki weak in his knees. 

“You have both genitals?” 

“Do humans not?” 

“I have never encountered any personally, but perhaps some do?” Thor licks his lips and takes in the rest of him, hands running down his sides. “You know, this is not how I pictured our first time.” 

“You’ve imagined having sex with me?” Loki asks, cheeks burning softly. 

“Yes. I’m but a man, Loki. I have my needs too,” Thor makes a point of bringing attention to the crotch of his trousers, a rather large bulge is firmly pressed against the front. It makes Loki’s heart jump and his cock leak. 

“I want to see you too...” 

Thor brings Loki’s legs up to his hips and leans forward, kissing against the front of his neck, “Let me take care of you first, then you may see me.” 

“But I’m… your clothes…” Loki protests, pressing his hands against Thor’s chest, a feeble attempt to push him off. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, my sweet love.” Thor hushes him. “I don’t mind having your nectar all over me…” 

Before Loki could protest anymore, Thor kisses him and the kiss is unlike any of their previous ones. It’s filled with the usual affection, but there’s also more. There’s passion, need, and...hunger—it takes Loki’s very breath away. Loki cups Thor’s face, attempting to kiss him with just as much need and passion—he’s better at kissing now, but Thor is still far better. 

When Thor pulls away, Loki can’t help but chase after his lips, yearning to taste him just a little longer. But he’s unable to reach him when Thor buries his face in the crook of his neck, mouthing and nipping at his skin. Loki lets his eyes slip shut, allows his legs wrap around Thor’s hips gently, and a hand to slide through his soft locks. 

Loki sighs in contentment, Thor’s already making him feel so much better, paying special attention to him. His breath picks up when he feels Thor’s hands rest upon his small breasts, rolling them in careful circles. Thor had never touched him here before, and it’s new, but it feels good—so, so good. His nipples harden under the touch, becoming sensitive when Thor’s palms brush over them.

“How are you feeling? Feeling good?” Thor whispers against his skin. 

“It feels different,” Loki replies gently, letting his eyes slip open. “But I feel really good.” 

“Good, because I’m just getting started with you, my lovely fae,” the bigger man pauses, then adds, “You have such lovely, little breasts. I wonder if I suck on them long enough will I be able to feed from you?” 

Loki covers his face at Thor’s words, and can’t help but whine behind his hands. He hears Thor chuckle lowly in return, and feels his hands squeeze his breasts, pinching his nipples between his fingers. 

“Still asking dull questions even after all this time.” Loki quips, trying to get the upper hand. He knows he’s failing miserably. 

“That’s not what your body thinks, you’re leaking everywhere.” Thor rumbles in his ear before kissing it gently. “I bet you’ve got so much milk for me, don’t you?”

Thor dips his head down and latches onto his right nipple, sucking on the hardened bud softly. Loki bites his lip and lets out a whimper, watching Thor carefully. He seems so into this already, and it makes Loki wonder if he has needed him too. 

“I produce no milk because I have no child,” Loki tells him, tugging on Thor’s hair. “And if I did it’s not for a lover’s consumption!” 

The words only seem to make Thor suck more eagerly, slurping and sucking his nipple. Thor bites gently on the nub with his teeth trying to release milk that doesn't exist. Loki whimpers and whines as Thor continues to suck away, squeezing his other breast in his large hand, rolling his nipple with his thumb. 

“Come now, not for lover’s consumption? I’m sure you'll have enough milk for me and the cubs I will one day plant in you.” Thor states, when he finally pulls away.

“Cubs?!” Loki squeaks, his cock now drooling at Thor’s words. “We-we can’t have children!” 

“Why couldn’t we? I could see us making lots of them in the future,” Thor says, gently biting his nipple. “Do you not want to be round with my kin one day?” 

“Thor, fae have children a different way. We don’t have children the same way as…” Loki groans as Thor presses himself against his cunt, rubbing his clothed erection against his wet folds. “You’re-you’re not even listening are you?” 

“I’m listening,” Thor replies, continuing to roll his hips. “I just can’t see it being that simple. Fae children just magically appearing? Nothing happens between the lovers?” 

When Loki was young, that’s what he was taught. He asked an elder fae where children came from and he was told magic between two fae who loved each other. Loki never asked about it again after that, he just assumed the elder was telling him the truth. He flushes deeply in embarrassment, “I’m honestly unsure. Maybe there is more to it than just magic.” 

“No, maybe it _is_ magic. Just not the magic you’re familiar with,” Thor hums, continuing to roll his hips into his. “I’m about to teach you this special magic.” 

Loki feels like his entire being is on fire, his cock is still oozing out that white, sticky substance, and his cunt is soaked. Thor is doing all this to him, causing him to feel this way, aroused. It’s like a spell, like magic… 

“Then teach me,” Loki whispers. “I’m ready.” 

“I will teach you more than I have ever taught you,” Thor whispers back, dragging a hand through Loki’s hair. “If it ever becomes too much, please tell me and I’ll stop. Communicate with me, I won’t know if you don’t like something if you don’t tell me.” 

Loki nods in understanding, entangling his fingers through Thor’s golden locks. “I will, I promise I’ll say something as soon as I feel like I don’t like it.” 

Thor smiles down gently at him, “Good. Now, where was I?” the Asgardian mumbles as he licks his lips. “Oh, I remember now.” 

Loki hums as Thor kisses across his chest slowly, nipping at his skin as he does so. Gods, it feels so good, and Loki never wants this moment to end between them. He wants it to go on as long as remotely possible….

Thor kisses down his naval, then across his stomach, but stops where his cock lays against his stomach. Loki’s breath hitches when Thor’s breath ghosts over his length; he nearly cries when Thor ignores his throbbing erection, and kisses up and down his belly again. 

Teasing, Thor’s teasing him! 

“Gods please, Thor. Don’t tease me, I need you right now. I need you so desperately.” 

Once again, it seems that nothing more needs to be said, because Thor licks the sticky mess off of his belly, and takes Loki’s cock inside of his mouth with one, _perfect_ swallow...

* * *

“That’s it, sweetheart, open your sweet little cunt for me,” Thor rumbles, rubbing a hand across his back. “That’s right, just like that, yes.” 

“Thor,” Loki cries out, rocking his hips back into three of Thor’s thick digits. 

They’ve been at this for what feels like hours, and so many things have happened. Thor sucked his cock, that experience alone was amazing, unlike anything Loki had ever felt before. His lover’s mouth was so tight, warm, and wet that it didn’t take much for Thor to make Loki cum—he found that was what that white substance was called. After Thor had emptied his cock, he moved on to his cunt. He licked up all the sticky juices that coated his thighs, and devoured him as he did in Loki’s dreams. Not only did Thor get him to cum, but also to uncontrollably ‘squirt him,’ causing Loki to cover his lover with his sweet nectar and piss. 

Thor didn’t seem to be mad about it, no, if anything it seemed as though it made him more aroused. 

That’s when Thor stripped out of his own clothing and revealed himself fully to Loki. And that’s when Loki got to explore, kissing and tasting and nibbling all over the man’s body. He even got to taste Thor’s cock—a massive thing it was. Loki definitely choked on it a time or two or three while he tasted it. But he was happy to bring Thor pleasure and get him to cum all over his face.

“You’ve been so good,” Thor commends, running his hand down his spine. “Both your ass and sweet cunt took my fingers so well.” 

“Will you fill me now? I’m ready now, I promise I am! Please, Thor!” Loki begs, spreading his legs out. “I want to be filled with your cock, I want it so badly!” 

“Such a needy being. I remember when you wanted nothing to do with me.” Thor chuckled lowly. “But now, you’re begging for me.” 

Honestly, it _is_ amazing how this all came to be. Never in hundreds of years did Loki think this would happen, for a giant of a man to walk into his life and make him fall in love for the very first time. Nor did he think their relationship would come even this far and so ridiculously quickly. 

“Do shut-up and put your cock in me before I change my mind,” Loki quips, rocking back into Thor’s fingers faster. “If you don’t hurry along, I’ll just cum by your fingers and be on my merry way.” 

“Oh no, you’re not escaping this,” Thor grabs hold of his hips with one hand, holding him in place. “Don’t think that for a moment you are.” 

Despite his demeanor, Loki is weak when it comes to Thor, whining when he removes his fingers from his wet folds, missing the feeling of being full. Loki grips onto the blanket, nails digging into the soft material below him as he prepares himself for what is to come. He knows for a fact that Thor’s cock is much larger than his fingers. 

“I need you to relax for me, as much as you can.” Thor says gently to Loki, rubbing small circles in the middle of his back with his thumb. “This is meant to feel good, but it’s going to hurt, just a little, at first.” 

Loki nods, closing his eyes and biting his lip. His heart is racing out of his chest, he’s ready for the pain, the pleasure, all of it. He trusts in Thor. And then, and then… it’s happening, Thor is pushing into his cunt, his cock is slick and- and he’s… oh! He’s stretching him out even more than his fingers and it does hurt quite a bit. 

“Thor,” Loki whimpers out helplessly. 

“Relax, you’re tensing up,” Thor rubs his hips with his thumbs. “Relax.” 

Loki takes a breath, relaxing himself more, practically going boneless. Then he feels Thor start to push in again, it’s a little easier for him this time. It still hurts, stings, because of the wide stretch. The feeling of Thor pushing inside of him inch by glorious inch, filling him so perfectly, brings tears to Loki’s eyes. Eventually, the pain does subside and pleasure takes its place as Thor rocks inside of him slowly, steadily. It causes Loki to moan in pleasure, to gently push back on the Asgardian massive length. Gods, this feels amazing, for his cunt to be full and stuffed so well—Loki can’t think of the last time he’s felt like this, so good, so _alive._

“Faster,” Loki breathes. “More…” 

Thor doesn’t say a word but complies to his wish, rolling his hips faster into Loki’s. Light slapping sounds can be heard alongside his breathy moans. For a brief moment, Loki realizes his situation, he’s out in the open, fully naked, having sex with the most wonderful man alive. And anyone could come across them at any moment—the very thought arouses Loki more and causes him to become more vocal. 

“Yes! Oh gods, yes! Don’t stop!” Loki begs feeling his cock begin to drool pre-cum and his cunt tightening around him. “Please… Thor…!” 

“Keep begging for me for that, my sweet fae, and I will surely plant cubs in you,” Thor practically growls, gripping Loki’s hips just the slightest bit harder. “Your broken little voice is driving me mad. I can barely hold back.” 

“Afraid you’ll break me?” Loki tries, lifting his head, looking back at him. “Do it, let loose your desires.” 

“Loki, do not test me.” 

“Come now, this must be what you’ve wanted from the start. To break me, ruin me.” 

“Loki!” Thor's grip on Loki’s hips has gotten tighter and he’s losing more control of himself. Loki can feel it in the way he bucks wildly into him. 

“Please, Thor,” Loki adjures, pushing back into Thor’s thrusts. “I want it, I need your cock so badly.” 

And that’s all it takes, Thor forgets gentle, forgets slow and rams into him with feels like nearly all his strength. Loki squeals in delight, loving this new found friction and being rammed into so bloody hard that he’s now going cross eyed. 

“You like that? Huh? You like it rough like that?” Thor grits, taking hold of Loki’s hair and tugging it. “Are you sure you haven’t taken a cock before? Did you lie to me about that?”

Loki can’t help but cry out in pleasure—he’s completely blissed out, drooling at how damn good everything feels. Every snap of Thor’s hips is like a swift swat to his ass in punishment, and Loki finds he likes it quite a bit. 

“I-I assure you I’ve done no such thing,” Loki gasps out, gripping at the blanket harder, cock profusely leaking. “Yours is the only cock I have taken and will be the only cock I will take! Oh gods!”

“Damn right it is,” Thor snarls, pulling Loki back on his cock. “You’re _mine_ , you belong to no one else but me.” 

“You stupid oaf, I don’t want anyone else but you!” Loki sobs, so close to cumming now it practically hurts. “I just want you!” 

Thor keeps up his pace, continuing to pull Loki back on his cock with one hand and to tug on his hair with the other. By now, Loki is seeing stars behind his eyes and the only words that are in his vocabulary are, ‘yes,’ ‘more,’ ‘harder,’ and ‘Thor.’ Nothing in the world could begin to compare to this, to how good Thor was making him feel right now, nothing ever would.

It’s practically only moments later when Loki’s crying out, body trembling, as he paints the blanket below him white with cum, “I’ve ruined your-your blanket,” Loki pants out before letting out another loud cry of pleasure. 

“Yes, you have, in many ways,” Thor chuckles lowly, slowly pulling out of him. “I _should_ punish you for making such a mess on my favorite blanket, but I think I’ll show you mercy this time around.” 

Thor lifts Loki up and lays him down on his back. Loki looks up at Thor, his face is blotchy and his eyes are teary, but he’s smiling up at him. “You haven’t cum again yet,” Loki breathes, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, little fae,” Thor murmurs, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Loki’s lips. “I have not yet gotten my fill.” 

“Well, luckily for you I haven’t either,” Loki purrs, pulling him closer. “I’m starving for you.” 

Thor kisses him, slow and deep, practically devouring his lips with his own. Loki’s mind is racing, his heart is pounding a mile a minute in his chest. He can’t believe _this_ was what he had been missing out on for hundreds of years; loving someone and being loved in return. He missed out on the affection, on the passion, on something as amazing as sex. Loki wraps his arms tighter around Thor, and wraps his legs around his waist, trapping the Asgardian. 

Thor pulls away, breath hot on his cheek, “My turn…” he breathes. 

“Yes,” Loki closes his eyes and softly groans as Thor enters his hot, wet cunt once again. “Oh, you feel so damn good. You’re so wonderfully large.” 

“As do you. You’re so, gods, wonderfully tight,” Thor rumbles, rolling his hips into his. “You keep tightening around me, swallowing me up. I’m already close to letting go, if you keep this up…” 

Thor begins thrusting in and out of Loki’s cunt slowly, taking hold of his legs that were now wrapped loosely around his waist. It isn’t enough for Loki, he wants that brutal pace that Thor was giving him only moments ago, “Come on, love. Faster…”

Thor grins and down at him, holds him firmly up to his hips, and pounds away at him in short, quick, bursts. It makes Loki’s eyes roll back and he keens loudly in delight. His hands grip hard onto the blanket, and his toes curl. His back arches further off the blanket and tightens around Thor’s cock like he’s going to pull out. 

“Give it to me... just like that... ah, yes!” 

“Mm, just like that?” Thor growled, tipping Loki back a little more, adjusting his angle and thrusting deeper. 

“Yes! Gods, yes!” Loki screams, his head lolling to the side. He can feel Thor’s cock so deep within him he could easily plant a cub or two within him. And if he did, so be it, he would gladly carry Thor’s child. “You’re going to make me cum again…!” 

“Then cum, sweetheart. But I promise you, I’m not going to stop.” 

Loki wraps a leg around his waist, holding on for dear life as Thor rams into him in this new position. It feels even better than the last position, and Loki is about to lose his everloving mind! Perhaps he’s bitten off a little more than he could chew, but gods he loves it, he _loves it_! 

“Oh yes, yes! Gods, yes!” he shouts aloud, clawing the blanket. “I’m close, I’m close…!” 

Thor’s brutal pounding continues, and Loki sobbing now. Alligator tears run down his cheeks, but he doesn’t realize it, he’s too caught up into his own pleasure. With Thor’s cock buried deep within his cunt and his rough fingers playing with his clit, Loki’s too far gone. The last thing Loki can even remember is shouting Thor’s name at the top of his lungs and feeling warmth fill him, gushing endlessly within him. 

* * *

“Loki, Loki!” Thor shouts and for some reason, Thor’s voice is louder than it usually is. 

Loki’s eyes slowly flutter open, what happened? Did he fall asleep after sex? He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes, “Wh-why are you yelling?” 

“Oh you’re awake! What did you say?” Thor booms, causing Loki to cover his ears. 

“I said, why are you yelling?” Loki shouts back, looking up at him. Then he gasps, Thor is much, _much_ bigger than he should be! Loki looks down at himself, and gaps like a fish. He’s still completely naked, and in his _true_ form in the palm of one of Thor’s hands. 

“What have I done to you, Loki?” Thor asks in a much quieter tone, tears in his eyes. “I broke you!” 

Loki turns away, “No, Thor, this… this is my true form. What you’ve seen is nothing but a mere illusion of me.” 

“You controlled your size this entire time?” 

Loki nods, his gaze still not meeting Thor’s. He doesn’t know why he feels so embarrassed about this—he just had sex with him! 

“I love this form too,” Thor says after a beat or two of silence. “I will love any form you take, Loki.” 

Loki can’t help but smile at Thor's kind words, he’s glad that the giant oaf loves him despite his size. Every day, there just seemed to be a new reason to love Thor. 

Loki lays down in the palm of Thor’s hand gently, rubs his head against his forefinger, showing he’s appreciative of his words. In return, Thor runs his pinky across Loki’s small body, and to that Loki reacts with a soft sigh of pleasure, one that Thor doesn’t seem to miss. Loki looks up at the Asgardian with flushed cheeks, who in return is smirking down at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Yes, I most certainly love your true form,” Thor rumbles. “So many new ways to bring you pleasure.” 

“Just wait til I gain my sedir back, I will grow in the palm of your hand and— ”

“And I will take you back to your cottage for another round or two of our magic lessons.” Thor states. “I will pleasure you in your true form too, I will be able to taste all of— ”

“I will cut you off if you finish that sentence!” 

“Already? We’ve only had sex once!” Thor chuckles, rubbing his pinky against Loki’s cheek. “But, no if you really don’t want to go again we don’t have to. I will never force my little fae to do anything he doesn’t want to do.” 

Loki’s wings flutter as he leans in to the touch, “I never said I didn’t want to do it again, it would just have to be later on, when I have a little more energy. Sex takes a lot of you.” 

“That it does,” Thor picks up their belongings and shoves them in his knapsack. “That’s why we should go rest up, I’ll make you dinner tonight.” 

“You’re staying the night?” Loki asks, peering up at him. 

“I’ve no place to be tonight,” Thor smiles down at him as he makes his way back towards home. “Will you let me stay?” 

Loki scoffs and closes his eyes, before laying down in the palm of Thor’s hand, “I suppose. Just don’t hog up the blankets.” 

Thor lets out a hearty laugh, “Deal.” 

* * *

Loki no longer lives quietly in the woods outside of Asgard. His lover, an Asgardian whom he never intended to fall in love with, is almost always there. And Loki is quite content with that, spending time with the one he cherishes more than anything, in his home that is tucked back in the deepest part of the woods. It’s quiet and safe, and now always filled with love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this little tale. Feel free to comment your thoughts and leave kudos if you'd like! 
> 
> Shout out to Tatiana for betaing this for me! I really appreciate your help! And shout out to my collab partner, Darkellaine, that created the beautiful artwork that ties in with the story, which is in the link below! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Darkellaine/status/1311756214737555456?s=19
> 
> This has been fun, I hope I get to do this again next year! <3


End file.
